Goodbye Forever
by Gailstorm
Summary: My first GW fic. Be kind. What happens when the Gundam pilots interfere with the life of one girl through some twisted chance of fate? Its kinda funny and kinda sad. Read it if you like :) Review if you wish
1. Trying to get home

Gailstorm: Hmm, I suppose I have to put up a disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing. Nobody sue, because I don't have any money any way.   
Duo Maxwell: Now you can finally read the story!  
  
Jenny pulled her jacket tighter across her shoulders as the wind blew harder. Her worn yellow jacket was the only one she owned. It was almost midnight as she made her way back to the dorm. She was coming home from watching a movie at the local movie theater. The moon was hidden by a cloudy sky so the night seemed darker than usual. Jenny decided that it was just her over active imagination playing tricks on her. However, she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that overshadowed her. It was partly the movie's fault. She'd gone to see The Others, by herself. While, the movie wasn't that scary it still made her a little jumpy. The worst part of the walk home was going past the old research lab. There wasn't much lighting and way to many trees. Images of someone jumping out from between the trees and grabbing her kept pushing their way into her other thoughts. As she got closer to the building, she thought she heard voices. One voice in particular sounded extremely angry. There were others but they weren't quite as loud. She hoped that whoever was lurking in the woods would leave before she got any closer. Jenny heard a soft mumbling and then the voices went quiet. " Good", she thought to herself, " they are probably leaving." Confident, she walked past unafraid. Jenny felt something extremely hard slam into her stomach. She uttered a small, " ugh" before falling to the ground. Her world quickly faded to black.   
When she woke up a few minutes later her position had changed dramatically. She was on her back surrounded by trees. Jenny could feel the moist soil underneath her hands. The pain in her stomach came back all to quickly. She clutched her stomach and rolled one side. " Ow. What happened? ", she complained. For the first time she noticed that there was someone else in the woods with her. Turning cautiously to her left she saw a group of four standing a little way off. Their faces were hidden by the dark and they were arguing amongst themselves. She listened carefully. " It's a girl. You just hit a girl." Another voice said, " Calm down Quatre. We didn't know who was out there." Jenny tried to get up without attracting their attention, but a silent figure stopped her. In what little light there was she could tell that it was a boy who had his foot firmly planted on her chest. " You aren't going any where onna.", he said in a low voice. Jenny couldn't speak, his shoe was cutting off her air supply. The other four turned to face them when the boy spoke. She squirmed under his foot trying to get free. Her lungs were screaming for air. " Wufei, lay off. She can't help us if you kill her.", said a dry voice. The boy removed his foot, and she jumped to her feet. Before she could get away, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. After seeing that he wasn't going to let her move, she coughed and said hoarsely, " Let me go. Just let me get home. I don't have any money or anything." One of them said, " We aren't going to rob you. We just need some help." She swallowed before saying, " I don't think I can give you the help you need. If you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone about you." Someone laughed slightly and said, " She thinks we're crazy." The boy behind her said harshly, " You are crazy, Maxwell." She blinked in surprise. How did these people know her last name? The dry voice spoke again, " Come on. We can't do anything standing here in the dark." Jenny could hear people pushing through the trees. The grip on her arm tightened as Wufei her pulled out into the open. By that time, the moon had reappeared from behind the clouds and illuminated the night. The moonlight gave her a good look at them. The boy standing closest to her had blonde hair. She could see confusion in his blue green eyes. He asked, " Where are we?" Jenny said without thinking, " Wilson." She got the impression that they didn't know what she was talking about, so she kept going, " Texas..., the United States." A boy with a long braid nodded and she knew they understood. For someone reason maybe just to be contrary she kept going, " planet earth, between Venus and Mars." Wufie squeezed her arm and said angrily, " Shut up." "Whatever", she muttered, " You asked." No one said anything so Jenny decided to break the silence, " Okay, you said you needed my help. What can I possibly help you with." " What is your name?" The question came from a boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She hesitated before answering, " Jenny Maxwell" The boy with the braid said, " Well, we've got something in common." She was about to say that Maxwell wasn't that uncommon of a last name when she was interrupted by another question. " What is this place?" " West Linden College.", she answered. He asked her another question, " What are you doing here?" Fearing that her mouth might get her into trouble again she said, " At the moment I'm trying to get away from you, so I can get home. But I suppose that's not the answer you're looking for. I actually go to college here." " How old are you?" This time the question came from a boy with light brown hair sticking out in a weird fashion. He was looking at her with his eyes slightly narrowed. " Just turned seventeen.", she told them. Their questions stopped for the time being. The boy with the dark blue eyes said, " If you are going to help us I suppose you should know something about our situation." " What a minute!", Jenny yelled. She was not at all sure that she wanted to be mixed up in whatever was going on. " Why do you want me to help. Ask someone else. I'm no good. I swear." Wufei growled, and the next thing she knew she was on her knees with a gun to her head. " Stupid girl quit yelling. Unfortunately, we are stuck with you. There is no one else around to give us assistance. It is a matter of necessity only. Do shut up and listen." She stiffened as the cold metal touched her forehead, but remained quiet. The greened-eyed boy said, " Wufei put your gun away. This kind of treatment isn't likely to make her want to cooperate." The gun left her forehead, but he wouldn't let her get up. The blonde boy sighed and said, " My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. We were visiting the L2 colonies when something happened. We're not quite sure what, but we woke up in those woods. Our gundams also seemed to have disappeared. I don't suppose that anyone in this community has seen any of our mobile suits?"   
Jenny looked up at them blankly. What in the world were they talking about? L2 colonies, what were they? Was it a slang word for some country? She'd never heard of gundams or mobile suits. She grew exasperated. Quatre seemed to be nicer than the others. Why was he talking gibberish? " I don't know what you're talking about. What's a gundam? I've never heard of the L2 colonies." Her protests seemed to shock only Quatre and the Maxwell boy. The other two looked completely unfazed. "Hn, what year is this?", was the only response she got from them. " 2001. It's December 10, 2001.", she answered somewhat confused. " Injustice! Why do you lie?", screamed the boy who kept her from standing up. He pushed her down so violently that her head hit the ground with a sickening thud. The world seemed to swim around her for a second or two. Nobody moved not even Wufei to regain his hold on her. In that split second, she made her move. Instead of running like a smarter person would have done, she whirled around so that she was face to face with her attacker. His hair was blacker than the night and was pulled back out of his face. He glared at her with his dark black eyes glittering angrily. As anger grew inside of her, thoughts came flying into her head. " How dare this boy treat her so. He couldn't be any older than she was. She'd done nothing but answer all their questions honestly. And what did he do? Threatened her with a gun, hurt her, and called her a liar." White fire seemed to burst forth from inside her, filling her entire body with its heat. All she could see was the black haired boy smirking in front of her. Jenny felt somewhat dizzy and her face hurt, but she couldn't remember why. The heat enveloped her brain causing her to forget everything and charge forward.  
For the second time that night, Jenny came to lying on the ground in the dark woods. This time, however, she felt a whole lot worse. Her head throbbed, and her face ached. She seemed to have acquired more bruises since the last time she was awake. The last thing she remembered was staring at the smirking face of Wufei. A pleasant voice that could only belong to Quatre whispered, " Ms. Maxwell, are you alright. " " I think so.", she whispered back. " My head feels rather strange, don't know why though." He whispered again, " We think that you may be suffering from a minor concussion." " We?", said Jenny as she opened her eyes. Quatre and the boy with the strange hair sat on either side of her. " What just happened? I can't seem to remember." They didn't answer her. " This is turning out to be one weird night.", she whispered. " Why are we whispering?", she asked in a confused tone. Again Quatre answered, " You and Wufei did make a lot of noise, and we seem to have attracted some unwanted attention." That would explain why they were back in the woods. Jenny stood up slowly feeling weak and sore. Wufei and the Maxwell boy stood some distance away locked in some sort of argument. The other boy with the dark brown hair stood behind a tree silently watching whoever was walking by. She saw the gleam of something silver in his hands. " What is it with these guys and guns?", she thought to herself. Jenny was suddenly afraid for the person he was so silently watching. Moving slowly, and trying not to make a sound she made her way towards the boy with the gun. Quatre and the other boy followed closely behind her. Peering through the tree branches she saw the cause of their alarm. Strolling back and forth in front of the small forest were two campus policemen. They seemed to be debating on whether or not to enter the dark woods. Jenny hoped that they would just walk away. There was no telling what these boys would do, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. The situation made a turn for the worse when the younger cop began to walk towards them. She decided to take action. She turned towards Quatre and whispered urgently, " Do you trust me. I think I can take care of the problem without anyone getting hurt." Quatre himself was looking a little worried. His eyes widened at her question, but he nodded his yes. Trowa stared at them but his face remained expressionless. " Come with me then. Oh, and if this works you have to let me go." He followed her as she walked swiftly towards a break in the woods that was some distance away from the other boys. Just as the policeman was about to come face to face with a deadly weapon, Jenny let out a loud sobbing sort of shriek. She put one arm around Quatre's shoulders using him as a crutch and propelled him out into the open.   
She began to cry even louder so as to catch the attention of the other police officer. They both took off running towards the sound of her voice. The younger one reached them first seeing as he was closer. He said, " What happened. Are you okay?" Jenny cried a little more trying to wait for the second cop to get there. Most of her tears weren't fake, the pounding in her head was becoming almost unbearable. She concocted a story about a man who had stolen her purse. In between sniffles and tears she explained that she had been walking home from the movies alone when she'd been attacked. The tall man with possibly red hair had come out of nowhere and had grabbed hold of her purse. After seeing that she wasn't going to give up her purse without a fight, the man had begun to beat her. Her attacker finally took her purse and left her in a dead faint on the ground. Jenny introduced Quatre as a nice boy who was coming home late from work. She told the police that he found her lying on the ground on his way back to James Hall. By then Quatre was able to help out a little with her story and added that he was trying to help her get safely back to her dorm. The officers asked her many questions about her "attacker." She made things up as best as she could. Finally, the men left to report the incident leaving her with gentle admonitions about walking alone at night. They watched from their car as Quatre walked her to the door of her dorm. Finally, the police car drove away leaving them alone as before. Jenny took her arm from around Quatre's neck. She pulled open the door and moved to go inside but stopped and said, " I hope I never see you five boys again." Her voice softened a bit and she looked earnestly into his blue green eyes as she said, " I do hope you find someone that can help you." She closed the door leaving a slightly saddened boy behind her in the dark.   
  
  
(A/N: Jenny goes berserk kind of like Orson does in Record of Lodoss War) 


	2. Leaving

Gailstorm: Sorry about the first chapter's layout. I didn't realize it would be so hard to read.  
Wufei: Only you would post a story that was difficult to read.  
Gailstorm: I know you're right. (starts to cry)  
Trowa: Omae O Kurosu (points gun at Wufei)  
Heero: Hey, that's my line.  
Gailstorm: (Glomps Trowa)!!  
Quatre: Don't pay any attention to them. You can go ahead and read the story.  
  
  
  
As she walked to her room, she thought to herself, " This has been a truly strange night." Jenny leaned against her door and put her face in her hands. Even after all of the pain and aggravation that the black haired boy had caused her; she still had this crazy feeling that she should have tried to help them more. She unlocked her door and stepped inside the pitch-black room. The thought of turning on the lights made her head ache even more than it already did. Her plan was to just flop done on her bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately, a pile of dirty clothes foiled her perfect plan. Since the lights were off, she couldn't see the pile tripped over it and went crashing into her desk. Jenny fell on top of dirty clothes, books, papers, and other random items that she'd thrown on the ground over the past week. " I've got to clean my room.", she thought to herself as she drifted into a black sleep. About an hour later she felt herself being lifted off the floor. She opened her eyes to find herself being carried down the hall over the shoulder of that boy with the strange brown hair. Beside him was the boy with the long braid. They were out the door before she could do anything.  
  
  
" I give up. What do you want with me now?", she murmured sleepily."   
"Hey! Trowa she's up now.", exclaimed the Maxwell boy.  
Trowa set her down so that she was standing between the both of them.  
" Why can't you people leave me alone?", she asked bitterly.  
The braided boy answered cheerfully, " Heero decided that you knew to much about us, so you're stuck with us until we figure out how to get back." " So am I your prisoner now?", she asked. " For a little while.", he said grinning. The other three boys soon joined them. She noticed that they were careful to put plenty of room between her and Wufei. The braided boy called out to the boy with dark brown hair, " Heero, we got her." He said nothing in return. Jenny figured that further complaining was going to get her no where, so she stayed quiet and let them talk. Quatre began to explain, " We seem to have gone back in time, a long way back in time. It really doesn't make much sense to us. You see we came from the year A.C. 197." Jenny gave them a puzzled look. Who'd ever heard of A.C. 197? He kept explaining, " We were in our gundams." Quatre tried to tell her what gundams were in the simplest possible terms. " They are fighting machines that you have to pilot." She tried her hardest to understand what he was telling her. In the end, it didn't work and she had to say, " I am sorry, but it sounds like you're making this up." He sighed and said to the others, " She's right. This would sound highly unbelievable to someone not living in our time." The Maxwell boy laughed and said, " I think I have something that will help." He pulled something out of the pocket of his black pants. Jenny noticed for the first time that he was dressed kind of like a priest. He handed her what appeared to be a photograph. It was a picture of the boy working on an extremely large robot type thing. " That's my gundam, Deathscythe Hell." Jenny decided that his gundam looked capable of doing a lot of damage. The blonde stared incredulously at him and said, " Duo, you actually carry a picture of your gundam around with you?" Duo answered, " Yep, you wanna make something of it?" Quatre just shook his head. The picture didn't look tampered with, and something about the way they acted made her start to believe them. She studied their faces one by one and found only deadly seriousness. The sudden truth hit her hard causing her to inhale quickly and take a step backward. " I believe you", she whispered faintly before she passed out.   
  
  
Glaring sunlight woke her up. She found herself on her bed with one of her moons and stars blanket on top of her. The events of the night before came rushing back to her. Surprised that she was in her own room, she thought that perhaps last night had all just been a bad dream. Hoping that this was the case, she opened her eyes and sat up. Her hopes were dashed when she found her tiny dorm room occupied by the five boys. Quatre was asleep on the ground beside her bed, and Trowa was sleeping in the space between her nightstand and the mini refrigerator. Duo had opened the refrigerator and appeared to be looking for food. Heero was awake and was messing with her laptop computer. Wufei stood behind him looking at the computer screen over his shoulder. Heero took his eyes away from the screen long enough to ask her if she knew how to get to the Schechter Air Force Base. " Not really. Its like three states away in Nevada.", she answered. " Wake up Trowa and Quatre.", he commanded. Since she was closest to Quatre she leaned over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. " Umm, Heero says its time to get up.", she said softly. She feared that she was developing something of a soft spot for the boy. He got to his feet rubbing the sleep from his eyes. During that time, Duo had woken up the sleeping Trowa. They all turned towards Heero who had some sort of announcement to make. " I have located our gundams.", he said in a toneless voice. " They have been taken to the Schechter Air Force Base in Nevada." The others seemed to except this, but she asked, " How did you find all this out?" Heero pointed to her computer. He must have logged onto the Internet. He added almost as an afterthought, " We are going to Nevada." She laid back down on her bed and said, " Good luck. I hope you get you're gundams back without getting caught." It never even crossed her mind that they would take her with them. She'd only be in the way. They were going to have a hard enough time sneaking into the base to reclaim their gundams without having to keep an eye on her. When no one said anything, she sat up. Quatre bit his lip apologetically before he said, " I believe Heero means that you're to come with us, Ms. Maxwell." Jenny was on her feet in seconds and giving her best death glare to Heero. " No, I'm not going with you." He looked at her with cold eyes and said, " You do not have a choice." " I really can't go with you. I've got finals to study for, and tests to take. If I'm not there to take the finals I'll probably fail my first semester of college." Seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind, Jenny gave in. It wouldn't do any good to argue with him. " Just shoot me then. I won't be able to tell anyone about you or your stupid gundams if I'm dead.", she said miserably. Trowa spoke up for the first time, " Do you really want that?" Jenny took a deep breath and thought very hard about the question. " I guess not", she answered some what defeated. " Would it make it any easier if we made you come with us? We could you know. Then you don't have a choice in the matter." The suggestion came from Duo. " No, I'll come of my own free will. Its not like I really wanted to take those stupid finals, anyway.", she answered jokingly.   
  
  
" I just have one question for you, Heero. How are we going to get there? I don't have a car. I don't even have a bike. Please don't tell me we're walking." In response to her question, he replied, " I have already thought of that. It requires your cooperation." "How?", she questioned. " The five of us will be leaving for a short period of time. You are to remain here until we return. Do not attempt to leave." He walked towards the door and motioned for the other four to follow him." Before going out the door Wufei said, " We will find you if you leave. Then you will pay for your injustice." The boy threatened her with such feeling that she immediately promised to stay put. Once the boys were actually gone, Jenny felt their absence immensely. They were very mysterious and all of them seemed to possess a seriousness that is not usually found in seventeen year old boys. It was as if they had experienced more than their fair share of sadness. " I know how that goes.", she thought darkly. Then she willed her self to stop thinking about such things. There were many things that had to be done before they came back. She unearthed a clean towel from underneath a pile of books, and grabbed her shower carrier. Slipping on her shower shoes, she headed out the door. " Sorry, Wufei, for leaving the room, but I'm not going anywhere till I'm clean again.", she whispered as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Her time in the shower was very brief, because she didn't know when they would be back. She wanted to have plenty of time to relax before the boys reappeared. About an hour later she was dressed and ready to go. Jenny wasn't sure what all would happen to her in the days to come so she packed her backpack with a change of clothes, her toothbrush, toothpaste, her favorite book, and about ten dollars. After that was done, there was nothing to do but wait. She sat on her bed anxiously for a whole hour. Every now and then she would get up and open her door to see if they were coming. Two hours passed by before she decided that they weren't coming back. This was Heero's cunning plan to keep her out of the way until they were far away. Angry and little unsure about whether or not she should actually leave, she turned on her radio. The music would distract her, and a good tune always put her in a good mood. She was in luck, the radio station was playing all of her favorite songs. In a rare moment of pure bliss, she did her own strange version of dancing. It wasn't real dancing, more like an expression of her good mood. So without any inhibitions, she stood up and began to jump around. And that's what she was doing when the Gundam boys came back.   
  
The door opened while her back was turned, so she didn't know anyone was there her until she did a little half jump that caused her to face the door. She found herself being watched by three pairs of rather unnerving eyes. The first pair belonged to Wufei who wore an expression of justification. Jenny knew that if she could read thoughts he would be thinking, " I knew it all along. Onnas really are weak." Duo was doing his best not to laugh, while Trowa merely looked amused. Although it was hard to tell with him, he could just being thinking that he was in the presence of one stupid girl. She could feel herself blushing and said, " I feel so dumb." Jenny started to laugh as she headed out the door with her backpack in hand. In some ways she was just as weird as they were. 


End file.
